


New Years Eve: Dom and Letty

by xlivvielockex



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dom and Letty might have spent a New Years Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve: Dom and Letty

There were certain times of the year when only punks and idiots were out on the streets. There was a thin line between excitement and stupidity and every one knew to avoid the Big Five. The Fourth of July. St. Patrick’s Day. Christmas Eve. Valentine’s Day. And New Years Eve was the king of that. It wasn’t just the drunk drivers out on the road, ready to add unpredictability to a race. The cops were crawling the streets, out to meet those end of year quotas or just shoot fish in a barrel. It was just too damn expensive to pay off the cops to look the other way if you were dumb enough to get caught.

Maybe that is why they found themselves in some beachside motel in Mexico, bodies tangled in damp sheets. They both needed some kind of release as the clock ticked down. They made it another year by some miracle. They fucked the way they drove, hard, fast, and like every second was going to be their last. Shifting fluidly, they went from warming up to fifth gear in less than ten seconds. It was a competition, to see who could finish first, who could hold the other at bay. And as soon as their engines cooled, they were ready to go again.

Rising from the bed, Letty went to the window to look out into the darkness. She couldn’t see the beach but she could hear the waves. She was restless, anxious, with the kind of itch that no matter of time with Dom could scratch.

She could feel him coming up behind her. He kept a slight distance, not saying a word. Times like this, they didn’t need to speak.

Looking at her, he could see she was wound tight, like a snake ready to strike. They both knew it was a death wish, it was pure unadulterated foolishness. But neither of them cared. They had one code.

“Ride or die.” He said finally, posing it almost like a question.

She barely glanced over her shoulder at him, smirking. “Happy fucking New Year.”


End file.
